Love Zombies
by WackyJaber
Summary: Amy rose gets sick of Sonic ignoring her affection, so one day she comes across a mysterious woman who sells her a love potion. Eagerly, she takes it, not knowing that using it has dangerous side effects. After Sonic drinks the potion he becomes like a zombie, kissing anyone he comes across and infecting them. Can Amy stop the Love Zombie apocalypse? Warning: Adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Warning** : May contain adult themes

 **Love Zombies:Prologue**

Amy gave a glum sigh.

Another beautiful day, and all she could find the energy to do was sulk in the city's park all by herself, but if she could help it, it wouldn't be her all alone on that park bench.

"Darn that Sonic," she muttered, slumping downward. "All these years together and he still acts like I don't even exist. What do I have to do?" Leaning forward, Amy propped up her downcast face on her hands and watched as people walked by, having the times of their lives on this cheerful weekend afternoon. Children were having fun playing catch with their dogs, and joggers ran by listening to music on their ear plugs - but worst of all where the couples strolling by holding each other's hands. Amy just couldn't help but imagine that they were her and Sonic laughing together instead, her arm hooked around his, and her head leaning on his big strong blue shoulders while he told her with smoldering affection just how much he appreciated her.

"mmmmrrrrrRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Amy threw up her hands and screamed as loud as she could into the air, venting her frustration. Many heads turned to see what the commotion was only to see a little pink hedgehog girl in the midst of a tantrum.

In a huff, Amy pushed herself from the bench and stormed away, crushing twigs and leafs underneath her boots while wisps of steam came out of her ears. She needed something, anything, to take her mind off of Sonic and her continued ignored affection towards him. There was only one thing that could be done about it…

* * *

"Carnival rides, yay!"

Amy starred up in aw of the mind bogglingly huge rollercoaster in front of her. A cart careened passed filled with people screaming their heads off, their faces a blur but full of bright joyful smiles. The carnival was absolutely packed today, and she was so small compared to everyone that she was a little worried that people might step on her in that huge crowd crowd. That couldn't stop her from enjoying all the sights, sounds, and more importantly, the smells though.

Taking a moment to just sniff the carnival air, Amy could distinctly catch the scent of cotton candy, corndogs, and fresh popcorn. All of her favorite snacks in one place. Eyes full of gleaming stars, Amy walked around, just taking it all in, and thinking about what rides she wanted to go on first. That roller coaster sure seemed fun, but then again she always loved going on the merry-go-round . She had been on it often enough that she had her own special little horse that she had given a name too. Better yet, she could go on the ferris wheel! When she was at the very top she could see for miles around and view the entirety of the park. Everything looked so small from up their and yet so gorgeous, and the people were like ants. She had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

"It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect for me and Sonic to ride toge-"

She froze mid sentence, realizing what she was about to do. With another frustrated scream, she shook her head.. She wasn't here to think about Sonic! She was here to specifically forget about Sonic, for even just a moment.

Easier said than done it seemed.

Even here Amy could find dozens of cute couples making googly eyes at each other and sharing ice cream cones. It was like everyone was in a rom com except for her, Oh, they made her just so sick. Keeping her eyes planted firmly on the ground, Amy followed the one thing she knew would perk her up; the scent of freshly baked beignets that wafted in the air like gold at the end of a rainbow.

"Heya Amy! How ya doing?!"

Blinking, Amy's face was unexpected. Amy took her eyes off the ground to see a very familiar scaly green face. Vector, the big dumb crocodile with a stupid grin, was looking down at her with a backwards facing cap on his head.

"Oh, Hi!" said Amy cheerfully, waving up at him and sweating nervously. "What are you doing here Vector? Do you… work here now?"

Vector was standing behind a big stand with a deep fryer behind him, and a wrack of freshly made honey glazed beignets topped with powdered sugar to the left of him. Just smelling them from this close up was enough to get her to start drooling at the mouth.

"Oh, this?" he said, patting the table affectionately. "This is just temporary. Me and the chaotix gang are having a bit of money trouble lately. No biggie. Can I get ya some?"

Amy nodded her head vigorously. In less than a minute she was walking away from Vector's stand with a hot and fluffy treat in her hands. She held it like she was afraid she might lose it somehow while swallowing down her excess drool . Opening her mouth wide, Amy leaned in and took a big chunk from the baked good, filling her tastebuds with splendor without definition. Instantly she was teleported a land of pure delicacy, blasting off on a rocket ship called the S. 's culinary perfection.

"Oh my goodness…" said Amy, unable to comprehend the pure rapture assaulting her mind. It was better than the joy of buying new clothes, which coming from her was saying something.

She was about to go in for another bite when a group of laughing kids ran by and carelessly bulldozed into her, causing her to drop her beignet. She watched, as if the world was suddenly in slow motion, as her precious treat fell into a puddle of mud and violently squashed under a passerby's shoe.

The only thing she could do was weep and pick up the sad, mud covered remains of her beignet from the ground; taken from her far too soon. Perhaps the world just couldn't handle a thing so pure. Through her tears though she saw a figure waving at her a distance away; a shawl wearing woman sitting underneath a multi colored tent that Amy had never seen here before. It seemed that this figure was waving her over. Just to make sure Amy pointed at herself, and the woman nodded her head.

Curious, Amy wiped away her tears and pushed herself up. Making her way towards the tent she noticed something peculiar about it. There were tons of items and knick knacks lining the shelves and hanging from hooks, but none of them were uniform, or had a price tag. Everything had a sort of mysterious voodoo vibe about it, like the actual voodoo doll on display, or the crystal ball with all kinds of smoky ghost faces swimming in and out of view inside of it.

The shawl wearing woman sat in the middle of the tent with a brightly colored tarp laid out beneath her. Most of her features were covered, but her eyes could still be scene from beneath it with a bold and expressive clarity.

"Y-Yes?" asked Amy in a shaky voice, wondering why this woman waved her over.

"Hello, child," replied the mysterious figure. "I could not help but notice as you were crying that something troubling was weighing heavy on your mind. You came here to forget about it, didn't you?"

"Well, I guess that's true," said Amy, feeling uncomfortable with how accurate this woman was describing her situation. Was she reading her mind? "How did you know?"

The mysterious woman closed her eyes and nodded, sounds of shuffling being carried out from underneath her shaw. After some time of Amy glancing around nervously and silence, finally, she answered.

"You could say I have a gift for reading a person at a glance. It makes it very easy in my line of work to know exactly what is troubling a person, and more importantly, to know exactly what they need."

With some rustling, the woman pulled something long and thin out of her sleeve. She produced a vial in front of Amy, filled with a bright translucent pink liquid. Amy stared at the vial, entranced. Something about it was just so beautiful that she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"This is a love potion," revealed the mysterious woman, swirling the concoction around in hand. "All you may need do is mix some of your dna into the elixir and then have the person you want to fall in love with you drink it, while having you be the first person he sees afterward. He will then fall into a deep, and maddening, love for you."

Amy's face broke into a big wide smile. This was it! This was the answer she was looking for! Then her smile broke as a startling realization came crashing into her.

"Wait, how much is this going to cost?" she asked, expecting it to be in the hundreds of dollars.

The woman merely shook her head.

"I need not your money. Your satisfaction is all the payment I require."

That was all that Amy needed to hear. She reached out and snatched the pink vial out of the mysterious woman's hand and squealed like a giddy school girl. Her celebration was cut into though, as the woman had more to say.

"But be warned," she said, holding a finger up. "Do not contaminate the potion with anything more than a single person's hair. Mix in too much, or anything else, could have dangerous side effects.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," said Amy, waving her off. "Cryptic warnings, unclear dangers, don't feed after midnight, the typical shebang. I don't care! I'm going to finally get Sonic to love me! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Amy left the mysterious woman's tent far behind her and sped the carnival, skipping all the way home with the love potion firmly gripped in her hands and a smile plastered on her face. It was time to take fate firmly by the horns and make it her stallion. She had enough of being ignored by her darling Sonic.

* * *

Back at the mysterious woman's tent, the woman sat in silence. The carnival crowd passed her by as if she didn't exist.

"Hehe…"

A low laugh broke out, slowly getting louder and more grandos.

"HahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" The laughter was bellowing now, and from the backside of the tent a flap tore open as a very large and fat man stepped out, twirling his big walrus mustache.

"That Amy may not be as gullible as knuckles, but she's certainly almost as gullible," mocked Dr. Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman. He walked over to the shawled covered woman and pulled it off, revealing the metal robot skeleton underneath.

"That should take care of them for a while…"

(To be continued…)

That's the beginning of the story,

Tell me what you think please, and if you want to see any particular Sonic pairings.

I plan on using as many Sonic character as I can, so expect to see your favorite character at one point.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning** : May contain adult themes

 **Love Zombies: Pt.1**

Today was the day.

Amy woke up with brighter smile than usual on her face and threw off her bedsheets to greet a brand new day. Her apartment was more compact than most, but for her size it was perfect. Walking into the kitchen she went directly to the fridge, which was covered with all sorts of pictures she had collected of her and sonic over the years - but there was also a few of Shadow and Silver.

How could she help herself? Shadow was just about as cute as Sonic, but he had a bad boy outer shell that was so alluring; and Silver was like Sonic except a lot fluffier and innocent. Yet despite her fondness for all three Sonic would always be her one true love though. That would never be held in question. Amy nodded to herself in her empty apartment.

Leaning forward, she caressed a picture freezing a moment of one of the few times she managed to get Sonic alone with her before planting as smooch on his cute face. In the picture Sonic was shocked, probably because Amy did it when he wasn't expecting it. It was a good thing she never got visitors. She didn't want to have to explain why she had a shrine with pictures of Sonic placed all around it in her living room. That was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have.

Putting her hand on the fridge's handle, she pulled it open and reached inside to get the vial laying inside, right between the orange juice and the milk. It jostled as she pulled it out, but as Amy held it up to analyse it the concoction didn't seem worse off from the cold temperature. It still had a faint glow and was bright pink. In a way it kind of reminded her of a glowstick you'd find at a rave. Hopefully there would be more to it than that though.

"Alright Amy, time to seal the deal," she muttered, plucking a single strand of hair from her head.

Popping the cork off with her thumb, Amy placed the strand inside and watched with fascination as it audibly fizzled and dissolved into nothing. Hopefully it was actually safe for consumption and it wouldn't melt her future husband. That would certainly not be good.

Humming a tune, Amy went over and placed the vial in her purse before putting on her shoes. While she tied her laces together she thought of all the possible places she could find Sonic. He was hard to get a hold of at the best of times and she needed to get this to him before the love potion expired. Otherwise it might not work. So where was he most likely to be?

"Is it wrong to roofie someone to force them to love you?" asked Amy herself as she stood back up. The question gave a moment of pause, but ultimately she just shrugged her shoulders and went to pick up her purse.

* * *

"Geeze, Shadow! You're slower than usual today! What? Are your rocket shoes running out of diesel or something? Come to think of it, what does fuel those?"

Sonic mocked Shadow who was managing to keep pace by only a few feet behind him. The two of them were currently racing each other through the streets of the urban city, both vying to see who'd make it to the outskirts first. Shadow of course didn't agree at first, but after a few taunts his ego won out over his stubbornness. The jeering soured Shadow's mood, but he'd rather die than let Sonic's taunt go without a whimsical retort.

"You're too simple minded, Sonic," he shot back. "While you tire yourself out keeping the lead, I'll be back here using you as a windshield, and when the time comes I'll be able to sprint right pass you to cross that finish line."

It was such a basic tactic. Professional race car drivers used it all the time. Shadow found it hard to believe that Sonic wouldn't know anything about it, but then again he had low opinions about Sonic's intellect all the time.

"Oh, so that's your plan?" asked Sonic, smirking. "That's actually pretty smart! You can't use me as a windshield though if you can't keep up. So see ya!"

Just like that, Sonic kicked it into full gear, rocketing forward with enough force to kick up a cloud of dust even on the well maintained and clean streets. In no time fast he gave Shadow the slip, putting an extreme amount of distance between the two that would be tough to close. The people, buildings, and cars zoomed by his vision in a blur, and it took all his concentration just to avoid any upcoming collisions.

After just a few seconds though Sonic realised that this was putting a huge strain on his body and his legs were already starting to feel like two tons of lead. He could barely even see with all the sweat acculating on his brow, plus his throat felt like sandpaper. Exhausted from the burst of speed sonic came down to a slow crawl before stopping all together in the center of the a big media square.

Sonic stooped over, sweat dripping from his pointed nose while he grasped at his heaving chest.

He was absolutely dying for some water. Then, as if on cue, a red streak shot pass him.

"Tired, Sonic?!" laughed Shadow. "That's what happens when you use too much energy at once! Now who's in last place?!"

The mocking sound of Shadow echoe as he jogged away, faster than any normal human eye could keep up with. Meanwhile all Sonic could do was watch as Shadow both figuratively and literally left him in his dust.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice. Running up to him was none other than Amy, and for some reason she seemed happier than usually to see him with a big, almost creepy, smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Amy. Whatcha doin here?" asked Sonic, straightening himself back up. Amy was practically bouncing on her feet as she got close to him. Maybe she had something important to say? As for what she was thinking, well, she was busy trying not to trip over her own tongue. Conversation always come easy between the two, except for when she wanted to ask something from him like a date. Already she could feel that familiar blush upon her own cheeks until she couldn't bare to look at him any longer.

"N-Nothing," she said, finding her shoes extremely fascinating all of a sudden. "Wait, not nothing! Actually, I wanted to, u-uhm… I wanted to…"

Amy gulped. She was ruining everything! She could feel his confused gaze on her right now! Her heart was beating so loud it was like a war drum! If she didn't somehow work in the potion then she'd lose this opportunity! Think of something fast!

"Y-You look really thirsty i-is what I noticed," stuttered Amy. She reached into her purse and pulled out the pink vial. Right now there was a light fizz and it looked like it could possibly be some kind of off brand strawberry flavored soft drink. Maybe she could work with that. "So I thought I'd come over and g-give you this drink?"

"Huh," said Sonic, tilting his head as he gave it an inspection. " What is it, and why is it in a vial?"

A million responses ran through Amy's panicking head, but none of them sounded good. Quickly, she thought of something on the spot and hoped for the best.

"It's a energy drink!" she practically yelled in a high pitched voice. "And it's brand new, so they're giving out free samples! It's pretty good though and I think you'll like it!"

Despite the sketchiness of Amy's tone Sonic found the offer extremely tempting. He tapped his foot and scratched his chin as he appeared deep in thought; but he realized that the longer he stood there thinking the further ahead Shadow was going to get.

"Alright, Amy. I'll give it a try."

Then Sonic snagged the potion out of Amy's hand and popped the cork off before downing it in a couple of gulps. He tossed the vial into a nearby recycle bin and smacked his lips several times. Something must have seemed off though because he scrunched up his face.

"So… how do you feel?" asked Amy, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Eh, it kind of tastes weird," responded Sonic, appearing pretty much the same. "But you're right about one thing. I do feel more energized! Maybe if I hurry I can catch up and beat Shadow. Thanks Amy!"

Giving Amy a salute he got into sprint position and then zipped off, and in less than a second he became a small blip on the city horizon. Amy just stood there, still in the exact same spot as her hopeful smile slowly drooped down into a glumb frown.

"That's the last time I fall for some stupid scam."

* * *

That energy drink that Amy gave Sonic must have been pretty high end, sonic thought, because he felt more invigorated than before he even started the race. Everything was so clear. He could make turns so sharp and accurate that it was almost an out of body experience. Ear twitching, he could pick up the sound of cars honking at each other on a backed up highway meaning that he was making excellent time catching back up.

Jumping up, Sonic bounced off of a street vendor's hotdog cart, catapulting himself over a large concrete wall. A few shortcuts never hurt anyone. Zig Zagging pass the various shrubs and occasional elk he caught sight of a encroaching dust cloud on the horizon. Knowing it could only be one thing, Sonic sped up.

"What the-?!" Shadow's head twisted around when he heard Sonic's footfalls.

"Surprised to see me?" chortled Sonic.

Shadow tsked and faced forward again.

"Just surprised you managed to catch back up - but even so, I'm glad you'll get to see me beat you. That will make victory all the more sweet."

"In your dreams, pinhead!"

Both of them picked up the pace, heading towards a large canyon with spires of red rock towered above them. Inside was like a maze with many twists and turns, and Sonic was staying quicky on Shadow's tail. Shadow, beginning to break a sweat, scowled as he realized that Sonic didn't seem at all tired now. Just where did this stamina come from all of a sudden he wondered?

Sonic smiled brightly, feeling more alive than ever. The smell in the air took him right back to when he was a small rodent exploring mobius for the first time, just getting a feel for all of his capabilities. The two of them had probably gone pass the city limits, and yet they were still racing each other; because Shadow didn't want to leave any doubt as to who was fastest and Sonic just didn't want to stop having fun; two perfect rivals for each other.

Wanting to show off, Sonic boosted himself forward and ran pass his red and black counterpart, doing a loop in one of the random rock arches littering the places and still having enough time to get back in front. Sonic didn't have to glance back to know that Shadow was practically fuming out the ears from being showed off.

All of a sudden though Sonic felt something wet dripping down the side of his head. Reaching up, Sonic tried wiping whatever it was away only to bring his hand back down and see pink goo smeared across his fingers.

"Huh?" said Sonic, blinking. "Pink goo?"

A queeziness started to encroach itself onto him and the blue speedster started to slow down into a walk. At first Shadow thought Sonic had over extended himself again leaving him a window of opportunity to go pass him again, only this time he noticed that Sonic was gripping his stomach and hunched down on the ground.

Thinking it might be something serious Shadow came to a screeching halt just a few feet away and walked on over to the blue hedgehog.

"What's the matter?" he asked in that gruff voice of his, trying to sound not at all concerned. "You sick or something? Do I need to get a bucket for you to throw up in?" Shadow crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently while Sonic just kneeled down and quaked.

"Sh-Shadow… I feel… really weird…"

Shadow rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms, wondering if he really was gonna have to fetch a bucket. Then as his looked back down he noticed something that gave him pause. Leaking out of Sonic's ear was a steady stream of what looked to be some strange liquid. Reaching down, Shadow traced his finger across the mysterious substance so he could bring it up to look at it.

"What's this?" he queried. "Looks like pink goo… but why is it coming out of Sonic's ear?"

While Shadow was thinking up possible answers, Sonic was busy trying hold in his lunch. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what it was, but it felt like his head was filling up with air and any moment he start floating upward toward the sky. His breathing become hotter and heavier as the sound of his heart in his chest become a million times more loud. It sounded like it was pounding away in his ears at a thousand decibels! There was a full on band playing around in there while his stomach twisted and turned, driving him insane.

However, just when he thought it would become unbearable it suddenly quieted and his heart beat become a soft putter. All of his muscle began relaxed at once and it was like he could see so much clearer yet the haze in his mind remained. He looked up to see Shadow standing over him, still distracted looking at the pink goo on his fingers, and Sonic felt like he was seeing him in a brand new light.

Shadow was such a handsome lad. Why had he never noticed? He had such a strong confident stance and brooding, smoldering pout. He had always thought that made him a killjoy before but now Sonic thought it was just so very... hot, and dare he say, sexy. Speaking of sexy, that tuff of chest hair was really doing it for him. He just wanted to run his fingers through that soft fluff and play around with it; but most importantly, he desperately wanted to pull that borderline emo hedgehog and kiss him full on the lips.

"Shadow~"

Hearing his name being spoken by Sonic, Shadow looked back down.

"Yeah?"

Sonic was beginning to stand back up. Shadow took this to mean that he was beginning to feel better, which was good. Now he didn't have to carry him all the way back to the hospital and pay, ugh, hospital bills. Wiping the pink goe on the bottom of his shoe, Shadow looked back to see how Sonic was fairing. What he saw made him stagger back.

"Shadow, what's wrong~?" asked Sonic. "You look like you just saw a King Boom Boo~"

Step after step Sonic approached Shadow, and Shadow took a step backward. Something was really wrong with Sonic. There was just an entirely different feel to him that made the black hedgehog nervous. His eyes were… glowing. There was an unnatural pink hue to them that hinted that Sonic wasn't himself. The pink goo from before was continuously leaking out of both of Sonic's ears, and if that wasn't enough, it looked like he was beginning to drool the same substance uncontrollably out of his mouth.

"Come on, Shadow. Stop backing away~" insisted Sonic, giggling as he took a playful skip. "I just want to get to know you better. It feels like we've been fighting since we've met, but don't you think it's developed into something more~?"

Shadow kept backing away until he fit the rocky texture of a canyon cliff against his back, and Sonic was still getting closer. Not knowing what to do, Shadow help up his hands to try and push Sonic away.

"G-Get back!" he demanded, feeling Sonic press forward. "Something's wrong with you, hedgehog!"

Ignoring Shadow's attempts to keep him away, Sonic placed his hands on either side of Shadow's head on the cliff side, pushing forward against those thrown out palms meant to hold him back. The closer he got the more that Shadow could tell that Sonic's breath was hot, like steam, and also had a pink aura to it. It smelled sickeningly sweet as well, like overripe figs.

"There's nothing wrong with me," whispered Sonic, the pink goo dripping down his chin. "I just… really want to see what your lips taste like~"

Shadow felt like his heart just leaped all the way up in his throat and now he was choking on it. Sonic was getting dangerously close now and so was his parted lips. A full rainbow of emotions were going through Shadow's head at that moment but none of them were, what he would call, love. In fact, he was pretty sure it was an overwhelming amount of disgust.

Before Sonic could get too close to lock lips with him Shadow brought up both his legs, and using the back of the cliff as leverage, kicked forward to launch Sonic like a cannonball into the air. Sonic might have felt something like heart break in that split second it took for his head to collide with the opposite cliff side, but that was unlikely.

 _Boom!_

A pile of rubble where sonic lay unconscious was all that was there was except for Shadow now. Shadow brushed his hands on each other and looked down at sleeping form of Sonic's body with a sneer.

"Just what the hell is going on? That wasn't Sonic's usual behavior," said Shadow, not realizing he was speaking to only himself. "Hmm… whatever. It's none of my business. I'll call Tails to come pick him up. I'm going back home…"

Twisting around, Shadow raced off, not realizing that he could have stopped the cacophony of events right then and there.

 _(To be continued…)_

* * *

Well that took me a while to make.

Sorry that I was so slow. I didn't even remember when I first started this it was so long ago.

Anyway, things are picking up again. I hope this makes a nice Christmas gift to everyone who was waiting

See ya soon, hopefully c:

Oh, and before I forget! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you like what you've read so far!


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning** : May contain adult themes

 **Love Zombies: Pt.2**

"Is it just me, or does Sonic smell weird?"

"Let me get a whiff… huh… he kinda smells like mangos."

"Mangos? Nah, he smells more like cake frosting to me."

"There's no way that smells anything like cake frosting! Don't be stupid, Knuckles."

"Hey, don't say the S word around me!"

Tails and Knuckles continued to argue loudly in Tails' workshop. After getting the call from Shadow the two of them picked up Sonic and brought him all the way here to recover. The sight of pink goo oozing out of his ears and mouth was cause for concern but as far as Tails knew there wasn't a disease like it anywhere in the world, so he decided to investigate it first.

They laid Sonic down carefully upon a bedspread, with Tails nearly dropping Sonic's head several times. It was surprisingly hard carrying around a limp and unconscious body. At least Sonic didn't seem to have been disturbed. In fact, he had a weird lazy open smile on his face since they first picked him up all the way out in the canyon.

Shadow didn't say what was wrong with him. All the information he gave them was the location before signing off. Whatever this was though it looked very serious. Tails had thought about taking him to the hospital, but then considered that human hospitals aren't really suited for anything not human. Would a veteran work? He'd probably be in better care here.

"I wonder what this goo is," said Tails, turning attention back to Sonic's unconscious form. "I should analyze it. Hey knuckles, could you get me a petri dish out of that drawer near you?"

Knuckles nodded. He went over to the lines of drawers near Tails' plane and slid it open.

 _Crash!_

Turning around quickly tails saw Knuckles standing over a large pile of broken petri dishes; glass shards everywhere. Knuckles chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his own head as Tail stared at him.

"Wh-whoops," he said. "Sorry? Look, it's not all bad. I still see one petri dish that looks like it can be used!"

He reached into the pile, and after pulling back several times from having cut himself he dug out one pristine petri dish. For a second it looked like he meant to toss it over to the fox - but after Tails' extremely loud warning, he realized that would not be a good idea. Once it was finally safely in Tails' hands, he went over and scraped off a glob of the goo.

"Alright Knuckles, I'm gonna give this a look and see what's wrong with Sonic. In the meantime… clean up that mess for pete's sake. That's seriously hazardous."

After Tails turned around and went to his work bench Knuckles was left by himself. Well, by himself plus Sonic; but someone who wasn't even conscious shouldn't count as far as he was concerned. Mumbling angrily to himself Knuckles proceeded to fetch a broom and pan out of storage closest before returning to the mess. Diligently he then sweeped it up, imagining all the other things he could be doing instead. He left his post in front of the Chaos Emerald to have some fun with friends and THIS was what he got? He had more fun playing _I Spy_ with a chao.

A minute went by and most of the mess was cleaned up. Knuckles went over to the trash can and dumped the shards in then went over and fell on the couch. There wasn't much entertainment to be sought around here, and Tails was really deep into that microscope, so no conversation there. Watching television was pretty much his only option.

Looking back over at Sonic, Knuckles confirmed that, yep, he was still sleeping. With a big yawn he dug out the remote digging into his butt from under the cushions and flipped the TV on. Some kind of really flashy giant robot anime was showing in which he had no clue what was going on, but it at least looked cool.

"This doesn't look right…" mumbled Tails, haunched over the microscope. "This doesn't seem like a completely organic virus. Parts of it looks biosynthetic… as if it was engineered and manufactured. For what purpose though…?"

Pulling out a small lined notebook Tails began to write down some quick notes before switching back. He did this repeatedly while Knuckles slumped even further into the creases of the couch behind him, his eyelids slowly drooping the sleepier he got.

 _Squeak._

Knuckles felt the weight of the couch shift. Surprised, he woke back up and snapped around to look over to his right. Sonic was laying down next him, apparently having woke up as well and was now staring at the red echidna with half lidded eyes - but Knuckles, being the thick-headed yet loveable dolt he was, didn't think it was odd how they had a weird pink glow or how Sonic's entire body language was completely different than usual.

"Oh, hey Sonic," said Knuckles, settling back down again after almost leaping off the couch. "Feeling better now? You seem like you're in a good mood."

That got a giggle out of Sonic who then proceeded to slowly crawl over to Knuckles in a cat like manner before settling into his lap.

"You could say that~" he slurred, nuzzling into the echidna's chest.

Still Knuckles couldn't sense that anything was off. He merely assumed that Sonic must be delirious after getting conked on the head earlier so he was just being cooky. Maybe it was just a game to him.

"Whatcha watchin~?" asked Sonic, not even looking at the television as he stared up at Knuckles gorgeous face.

"Not really sure," he responded, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The designs of the giant robots looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on them. "I don't really get a lot of reception back on my island, but I think I might have heard of this one. No, wait, it's definitely not Gundam. Maybe if I ask Tails he would be able to tell-!"

Mid sentence Knuckles got cut off as Sonic's arms wrap around his neck and he got pulled in for a full on kiss. Suffice it to say, Knuckles was shocked. For a second he was stunned. Why was Sonic kissing him, he asked himself.

Sonic, clearly not himself, was holding on as tight as he could. Before his friend Knuckles could get over that initial shock he made sure to pry open that talkative mouth with his tongue and slip it in as deep as he could. Knuckles responded to this by grabbing Sonic by the shoulders and trying to pry the hedgehog off.

"Gif awff of meh!" came the muffled yell of the echidna.

The couch squeaked loudly as he fidgeted and fussed around, but not even his cries for help could be heard over the booming television. Even if they could, Tails was still deeply focused into his study and would not glance over his shoulder to see what the ruckus was behind him. Eventually Knuckles fell with his back on the couch while Sonic's tongue continued to forcefully wrestle with his own.

This was when the pink goo came into play.

In the middle of Sonic's non-consensual kiss the thick and heavily sweet scented substance began to flow down out from Sonic's eager lips into Knuckles waiting maw. This got the loudest response from Knuckles yet. He kicked his feet around wildly trying to shake Sonic off or perhaps roll around, but Sonic would not be shook. Eventually Knuckles could feel the fight being sapped out of him as it was replaced with a warm, almost drunk like haze that warmed his body.

The more pink goo he was forced to swallow the weaker he got until there was no strength left inside of him. Soon, he couldn't even muster up the will to scream anymore as Sonic sat on his stomach and kissed him unabated.

"Hey, Knuckles, could you get another sample from Sonic for me?" asked Tails, sliding the petri dish out. "I want to see if the substance coming from his ears is different that what's coming out of his-"

As Tails turned his swivel chair around, he nearly dropped the sample as he finally caught sight of the scenario taking place just a couple yards away.

Knuckles was no longer resisting Sonic's deep kiss. His limbs could only twitch and spasm underneath the blue hedgehog's weight while his pupils drifted backward, slowly turning into a pink glow similar to Sonic's. Finally though, after a solid ten seconds of being stared at by Tails in a shocked silence, he broke off the kiss. Their lips came apart messily and a few dozen strands of pink spittle connected their panting, out-of-breath mouths, but Sonic was stable enough to be able to crane his head a little and look at his young friend.

"Oh,hey," said Sonic, as if just noticing him. "Did you see that Tails? Did you like what you saw~?" He pressed his lips around the corners of Knuckles lips and smooched them softly while Tails jumped out of his chair and began backing away slowly.

"S-Sonic?" asked Tails in a shaky voice. "Wh-What are you d-d-doing?"

Sonic chuckled, sliding off of exhausted echidna.

"Just sharing something~" he answered. "It was really fun to share too. I think Knuckles liked it. Why don't you come over here so I can share it with you too~?"

Welp, that was enough to make Tails go nope. He did a sharp three sixty and made as fast as he could toward the door. Before he could reach it though there was a flash of blue and Sonic was already in front of him, standing in the way.

"B-Back off Sonic!" screamed Tails, his voice cracking as he scrambled to pick up a wrench off his desk. "I-I-I don't want to have to h-hurt you!"

His warning fell on deaf ears. Sonic wasn't concerned at all and only began slowly inching closer to him, his arms spread out as if he was going to hug his two tailed buddy.

"I don't want to hurt you either, Tails. I just want to show you how much you mean to me~"

Tails swung his wrench as a warning, shattering a nearby beaker. The shards went flying and if he wasn't now fighting for his life he would be rushing off to get a broom to clean it. Despite this, Sonic just kept on coming, stepping forward one foot at a time. He was clearly playing a game with Tails because if he wanted too he could close the gap faster than Tails could blink. No doubt about it, Sonic was teasing his poor fox friend.

Just when all hope seemed lost there was a loud boom and the door to Tails' workshop flew off it handles. It collided with Sonic and sent the blue speedster flying off into a bunch of filing cabinets. While papers rained in the air a lone figure proceed to come through the doorway.

"Tails, hurry up and grab the notepad!"

It was Silver, and judging by the coat of sweat matting his fur he had hurried over here in a hurry. He didn't have to tell Tails twice. The fox clambered back up to his feet and went for the notepad as fast as he could. There was several loud crashes that could be heard as what he could only assume to be Sonic pushed the file cabinets off himself.

Heart racing, Tails snagged the notebook and ran to Silver's stretched out hand.

"Let's get out of here!".

"That's the idea!"

Silver grasped Tails' hand and used his telekinetic powers to fly them both off as fast as he could. Even if he was no match for Sonic's sheer speed he might still be able to get far enough away that Sonic wouldn't be able to find them. In but a moment the two were mere black specks over the skyline then gone altogether, leaving a wrecked shop in their wake.

 _Thrash! Crash! Boom!_

It took some serious muscle, but eventually Sonic managed to push the last of the file cabinets off of himself. There were paper all over the floor when he got up, but not a sign of Tails or Silver.

"Ah," Sonic gave a sad sigh. "Where'd my little buddy go?"

His heart ached now that Tails was gone. It almost felt physically painful that his best friend would run away from him. At least he had Knuckles though, he reminded himself. Speaking of which, Knuckles was just beginning to get back up. A similar aura of energy wafted off of him.

"Good morning sleepy head~" said Sonic, licking up the trickle of pink goo from Knuckles mouth.

 _(To be continued...)_

* * *

Surprise! A second chapter!

I realized that it took a while for me to release the first chapter, so I decided to reward my followers with another.

Merry Christmas! This is my REAL gift to you!

I hope you like it, and even though I hurried to get it out, I hope it doesn't come across as rushed.

Please favorite, follow, and review if you like this, as it does let me know if there's interest.

And just so you know, I do read the reviews ;)

P.S. If anyone knows where I could find some art to use as a cover, I'd be eternally grateful.


End file.
